bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
WW
Quadruple-Ew (WW for short) is a technician, programmer, industrialist, and investor. He is best known as the main founder of WW Industries. Ever since the founding of the company, WW has held the position of CEO. In 2011, WW launched WW Industries, which became one of the largest companies in the universe. WW became CEO of the company and is prepared to stay in that position for a long time. Ew is a well-known entrepreneur of inventing objects which are always relevant in current situations. People often don't recognize WW as the owner of the industry due to him often not being seen alongside the company itself. Since an unknown year, Ew has been included in the list of the universe's wealthiest people, a list of wealthy people across the universe. With an estimated net worth of $120 quadrillion as of 2019. Besides WW Industries, Ew lives on New Planet B personally inventing objects which help the denizens of that planet. Early life Ew was born on an Earth somewhere in Transylvania, Romania. He is the son of U and W. Much of his history is up for debate as there are no records of his early life. What there is to know, however, is that WW has been traveling across the universe in his lonesome until the year 2010. His earliest encounter on another planet dates back all the way till 1894, wherein he caused a meteor shower in southern France on another Earth. Before arriving on New Planet B, WW has discovered the secrets of the universe, making him Aware. In 2010, WW arrived on New Planet B. Noticing the planet's primitive landscape and culture, WW was plotting to seize control of it. It took Miss B and B.B 3 hours to swiftly take back control of their planet. After a long discussion and promises, WW was allowed to place his livelihood on the planet, it can be presumed Miss B still holds some suspicions about him. WW Industries Beginning In late 2011, WW noticed the lack of "objects that are irrelevant in the current situation" and so decided to start up his company with that same purpose. B.B was accepting of the decision while Miss B had some doubts, she thought that it would be cheating if the person got exactly what the person wanted in that exact situation, working your way to retrieve the object is part of the fun itself. WW started up the company anyway. Universally With the success of one shop over at another Earth, WW decided to expand his business over at other planets. This proved successful as the company gained much success, all because of its intended purpose: selling objects which are relevant to the current situation. The gaining of wealth Ever since the start of the company, WW has gained an immense amount of wealth. With the amount of wealth, WW had no other choice but to donate it to various charities across worlds. With his massive gain, WW could do everything he wanted to, but instead, he paid it no mind. Still affording his usual diet, this accidental strategy helped him gain even more wealth. Personal life Quadruple-Ew lives single on New Planet B inside of his house, he constructed several assistants that have been programmed with a personality. This allows him to keep his mind intact and not go crazy from being alone. The people mostly visiting him at their own time are B.B, Miss B, and Blopy Number 1, where they mostly discuss pointless topics and partake in odd activities. As of right now, WW is hosting a non-profit wiki filled with locations, people, and objects he has met over the years. He hopes others will join along with writing, in order to fully list off every single thing in the universe. Category:Drakanu Category:Kluns-Exclusive Category:Aware